


Paizuri Pals Deluxe XD Extra 32DD Edition

by Waga64



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Bunny Girl, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Double Paizuri, Hentai, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waga64/pseuds/Waga64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's an innocent bunnygirl who travels to South America to visit her big sister Cassandra, who's spent the past few years studying at the Paizuri Academic Institute. Little does she know what lewd plans her sister has in store to drag her along on this erotic scholarly adventure. With a little help from some friends she makes along the way, Amy will gain the confidence to master the art of boob sex in no time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paizuri Pals Deluxe XD Extra 32DD Edition

 “Wakie-wakie~”

 

After a few nudges she woke up from her deep slumber. She grumbled at Cassandra’s voice and glimpsed at her through her still drowsy eyes. Moonlight seeped in through the windows, caressing her sister’s curvy frame. Her face hovered mere inches away as her purple braids draped over the sheets.

 

She glared at her. “Leave me alone, Cass…” She pulled the covers up on herself hoping her sister would leave her alone.

 

The move didn’t deter her at all; Cass looked deep into Amy with the smug grin she used to deal with all the time years back at home. Her sister looked remarkably like herself despite the two year age gap. Sure, she had a more defined, shapely figure that Amy couldn’t help but be jealous of, but otherwise they shared the same soft face and ruby eyes. Obviously she carried one huge difference—a pair of white bunny ears that Cass didn’t get to inherit.

 

Cass gripped the sheet and tugged it away. “Come on Amy, don’t be like that~! I can’t sleep; I need a little company…”

 

Amy’s scowl tightened up. “Sis, the long trip wore me out. Let me sleep…” She tried to toss over to face away from her sister, but couldn’t turn away too far. It felt like something anchored her in place, with a tugging sensation over her chest. She looked down and saw her and her sister’s bra up against each other.

 

Amy looked at her and her sister’s chests pressed up against her, confused. She pulled back but Cassandra backed up in the opposite direction. The two bras stretched out between them and Amy could see that they were sewn together.

 

“W-what the-”

 

Before Amy could question what’s happening, the tension of the bras reached their limits and slung them back together. Amy shrieked as her sister’s chest smashed into her own, making both their breasts jiggle vigorously.

 

Cassandra luscious lips grinned slyly as her sister started blushing heavily. “Daww, poor Amy. That didn’t hurt your boobies too much, did it? They must be so sore…” Before Amy could protest some more, she leaned all the way in and pressed their chests together. “Mmm, I forgot how soft yours were. How are mine~?”

 

She squirmed around at her sister’s naughty antics. As she drove her tits further up against her, she felt something strange against her skin. Some stiff things brushed against her nipples. Amy whimpered and looked down at the bras again. Looks like the cups were cut out and they were attached together at the frames. Both of their bare breasts were up against each other in this joined bra.

 

“W-what did you do to my bra?”

 

Cassandra giggled. “You mean _bras._ Plural. I don’t have any of my own anymore, so I had to borrow yours to stitch up together~”

 

Amy gasped. She looked at the joined bras again and realized they were hers after all. “Cassandra, you bitch! Those two were all I had left for the trip! Now I have to go to a laundromat to clean my dirty one...”

 

“Oh, you mean _this?”_ Cassandra reached behind her back to pick something up. She held it in front of Amy, a bra whose two cups swayed around separately, the section between them having been severed.

 

“Wha- Dammit, Cass! Why the hell did you do that!?”

 

Cassandra shrugged, which made both of their chests sway up together. “It needed to come off somehow~ I unhooked the back just fine while you slept, but I had to cut the front with a pair of scissors. I didn’t want to disturb your sleep~”

 

Amy huffed under her breath and crossed her arms, unintentionally brushing against her sister’s underboob. “Oh yeah, well how come you fit this...” She looked down at the double bra. “… _thing_ on me?”

 

“Ooh, you’re as observant as ever! I just wanted an excuse to ruin all your pesky bras~ They get in the way so much, let those babies breathe a little~”

 

Amy wasn’t buying it. “Then how come we’re both wearing one now?”

 

Cassandra grinned heavily, unable to contain her excitement. “Well, we’re gonna have a little fun with my boyfriend~”

 

Suddenly someone spanked Amy’s ass.

 

She yelped out loud and turned her head to look back over her shoulder to see a boy lying behind her with a perverted gaze.

 

“Remember yesterday, when I said I’d introduce you to Manny first thing tomorrow? It just struck midnight a while ago, so I guess today is tommorrow~” Cassandra reached her arm past her sister and pawed over Manny’s boxers, already stiff. “Ooh, glad you’re ready! Good boy~” She gave his member a light squeeze through the fabric, making him moan.

 

“Anything for my princess!” He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug, sandwiching Amy in between them. As Manny closed in, his bulge brushed up against Amy’s rear. She cringed, but Manny dismissed it and grinded against her ass and made her stiffen up more. He leaned in to say something into Amy’s ear. “It’s a pleasure to meet you~ Your sister’s told me so much about that body of yours, but words don’t do it justice~”

 

Amy jabbed her elbow back at him. “You’re both a bunch of weird perverts!”

 

Manny winced back. “Hmm, feisty girl…” He grabbed Amy’s wrists and pulled her arms behind her back. She squirmed around tons, but didn’t react quick enough as he slapped some handcuffs onto her.

 

While Amy growled, Cassandra pouted in disappointment. “Aww, I was hoping we wouldn’t have to resort to that. With what we’re about to do, your hands could’ve been useful. I guess I’ll have to pick up the slack.” She grabbed Amy by the shoulders and started to heave up to sit up over the bed.

 

Manny helped them both up, and keep Amy still while she wiggled around. “Writhe around as much as you want, your fun bits will jiggle more that way~” He winked at Amy, who rolled her eyes and avoided his gaze. As much as she’d love to get away from these weirdos, struggling around would just turn them on more.

 

Soon, both the girls were set up on their knees next to the edge of the bed. Amy’s bunny ears lagged behind, rocking back and forth like a bobblehead once they caught up. Manny stood next to them by the bed, brandishing his erection garbed in boxers out for the two girls. Amy turned her face away from the bulge, her red face showing her deep embarrassment. Even so, her eyes slipped curious peeks at the member despite trying to resist her urges.

 

Cassandra smirked at her and trailed her hands up Manny to reach for his erection. She looked her sister directly in the eyes as she massaged the packaged cock, making it rise up harder the more she touched it. “Hmm, want the first taste~?”

 

Amy shook her head from side to side furiously, her purple hair swaying around. “Umm, no thanks.”

 

Cassandra sighed. “Oh well, more for me...” She licked her lips hungrily and tugged Manny in closer by his dick. She pulled it in between her and her sister and kneaded where the head would be through the fabric. A wet dot stained the tip of the bulge as she wrapped her hands tighter around it showing the shape of the member and balls.

 

When Amy saw the precum start to leak through the boxers, she couldn’t help but eye it. “...Wha... what’s that stuff coming out-”

 

“I’ll show you!” Cassandra chimed in, then latched onto the waistband and yanked it down.

 

Amy fidgeted back as the member swung out, suddenly released from its restraints. She couldn’t help but smell the musty scent that breezed into her face when the penis got unveiled. It made her head feel weird, like a little dizzy. She knew she ought to keep her eyes closed, not wanting this couple to defeat her so easily. But still, something just drew her attention to it, the way the seven inch penis throbbed between her and her sister.

 

“S-so that’s a penis...” Amy mumbled under her breath, not realizing she was talking to herself out loud.

 

Her sister laughed. “Oh, this is the first one you’ve seen up close? Hope you don’t get too spoiled, this is an exceptional one to start off with~” She caressed the shaft in her soft hands, flaunting her behavior out to show her sister how much of a slut she is.

 

Cassandra kneaded up and down the length, stroking her thumb under the head and making Manny moan under his breath in pleasure. She leaned into the aching cock and breathed heavily own it, making lewd noises as she blew air onto his sensitive member. She gave it a light kiss and it stiffened up in anticipation. She smiled and petted his balls while she gave the tip a lick.

 

Amy whimpered and squirmed around, her body feeling hot as the events unfolded before her. “W-w-why’s it... moving like that? It’s like it has a mind of its own...”

 

Manny chuckled. “I can’t help it, I can barely control myself when Cassie’s got me like this~” He patted his girlfriend’s head, making her purr and lick all up and down his shaft as a reward. Her tongue swirled around the perimeter of the rod to cover as much area as she could.

 

The bed started to tremor slightly. Cassandra looked down and saw Amy’s knees quivering over the sheets. The older sister giggled. “What’s wrong, Amy? Not used to being down on your knees~?” She watched Amy whimper under her breath, panting for air. She looked down to her lap, her panties starting to get damp while her thighs wiggled around. Cassandra smirked and trailed her hand up Amy’s leg.

 

“H-hey, what do you think you’re doing!?”

 

“Oh, nothing actually...” Cassandra drew her hand back and resumed handling Manny’s member. “If you were a good girl and didn’t need to be handcuffs, we would’ve let you play with yourself while we have fun with you~”

  
Amy whined, more than she wanted the others to hear.

 

 

Cassandra dove back onto the cock and took the head into her mouth. He cringed from the pleasure as she steadily bobbed in and out over him, going one step deeper with each motion.

 

Even if Amy looked away, she couldn’t plug her ears to the obnoxious slurping sounds and moans from the other two. With that being the case, it wouldn’t make a difference if she went ahead and looked, right? She squinted at them, trying to pretend her eyes were still slut. Cassandra went up and down on Manny like a pro, going steadily faster the longer she sucked him off. He squirmed around, the ecstasy shivering through his body in waves.

 

Suddenly, Cassandra stopped. She slid her lips up off of the soaken wet shaft, making Manny pant for breath as she teased herself off of him. She turned to face Amy, who jerked her head to the side and shut her eyes tight. Cassandra leaned in with a wry grin on her face. “Enjoying the show?”

 

Amy lowered her head down. “N-n-no...”

 

“Then how come your nipples are hard~?”

 

She flinched back and froze for a second. Then she looked down at her breasts and realized her hard nipples were pressing up against her sister’s inside the bra. She blushed hard and tried to pull back. “I-I, umm, it’s... chilly in here...”

 

Cassandra laughed. “Then how come you’re sweating~?”

 

Amy opened her mouth, trying to come up with a retort. She had no excuses though, so she sighed and refrained from further comment.

 

Cassandra kept smirking and ran her hand back over Manny’s dick, sliding up and down it with ease. “You sure you don’t wanna piece of this~?” She moved the cock over inches from Amy’s face. She only gave a glare as a response. Cassandra pouted. “Aww, you’re no fun... I think you should live a little~”

 

Before Amy got a chance to react, she brushed Manny’s wet member against her cheek. Amy shrieked a little as the hunk of meat touched her skin and tried to duck out of the way. “H-hey! Knock it out!”

 

“If you fight back I’m gonna slip it in your mouth~” Cassandra said, winking at her.

 

Amy blushed and looked down, sighing. “... Fine, if I can get cleaned up afterwards...”

 

Cassandra clamped her hands together and squealed in delight. “Ooh, awesome~! You’re so cooool~” She patted her lavender hair with her off hand and rubbed the soaked member across Amy’s cheek some more. It glided all over her soft skin, drenching her in her sister’s saliva and precum. Manny couldn’t help himself but grind against her cheek a little. Amy breathed heavily, squirming around but trying to keep still.

 

Cassandra smiled warmly at her. “Mmm, good girl~” She pulled Manny’s cock back away from Amy, who flashed a disappointed look on her face when it got dragged away. She clenched back after the slip up, pretending to be the same old innocent girl as always.

 

Cass smirked. All’s going according to plan.

 

Amy nervously darted her eyes around while the others ceased activity all of a sudden. “...So, umm... can I get cleaned up?”

 

“Maybe~”  Cassandra said whimsically, and leaned in close towards Amy’s face. She gawked at her confused, then Cassandra stuck out her tongue and drew a huge lick along her messy cheek.

 

“Wh-wh-what HEY! I said clean me, not make me more dirty!”

 

“Ohhh?” Cassandra brought her hand to her chin and looked to the side aimlessly, as if in deep though. Of course, she already had the next step planned out in advance and just wanted to build up the suspense. Suddenly she snapped her fingers as if having a eureka moment. “Aha! We could take a shower together later~ We’ll REALLY need one after what we’re about to do~”

 

Amy raised her eyebrow. “He’s gonna rub his thingy on me some more?”

 

“In a way, yes~” Cassandra said with glee, barely able to contain her excitement. “We’re gonna give him a double paizuri~!”

 

“Huh? What does that college you go to have to do with anything?” When she asked the question, the other two couldn’t help but laugh. Amy looked back and forth between them sheepishly. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Aww, Amy, you’re so naïve...” She said, stroking her younger sister’s hair. “The Paizuri Academy’s awesome~!  Four whole years of nonstop titty fucking~!”

 

Amy blinked. “What do you mean?”

 

Cassandra kneaded Manny’s cock some more, keeping it hard. She slowly dragged it closer in as she flashed Amy a mischievous smirk. “I guess we’ll have to show you!”

 

Cass pulled the cock up between both of their underboobs. Amy gasped loudly as the warm penis slid between their chests. “Wh-wha...”

 

Before she could say anything, her sister swayed the cock under their breasts, moving it like a joystick as she dragged the head back and forth between their tits. Manny moaned as his shaft rocked back and forth underneath all of the soft breasts. Cass pawed up her boyfriend’s abdomen, smirking devilishly at Amy while she squirmed against her.

 

“How’s my ‘lil sis doing~?” She asked, leaning towards Amy’s face.

 

Amy whimpered as the hard cock teased her sensitive breasts. “G-go to h-hell...”

 

She giggled at her sister’s feigned innocence. “Come on, Amy... You only experience your first titfuck once, just relax and enjoy it~”

 

“Speaking of first times,” Manny said leaning in between the girls, “Why don’t you tell her how we met?”

 

“You two had a class together, I know.” Amy said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Hey! I didn’t tell you the whole story...” She smooshed her breasts up against Amy’s, giving more pressure to Manny’s lucky cock. “Can you last long enough for me to tell her the whole thing?” She asked, turning to him.

 

“Y-yeah...” He whimpered out, clearly affected by her maneuver. He took a deep breath, stiffening up and restraining release as long as he could.

 

Amy sighed. “Can you let me go when he’s done?”

 

“Maybeee...” Cassandra eyed her boyfriend, knowing she better get to the point so she could finish before he did. She slowed the pace of drawing the member along the bottom of their tits. “So. Freshman year, I didn’t know anyone. I was in one of the basic classes, just a one cock-two tits kind of deal. Nothing fancy.” She looked Amy in the eyes and smiled. “You’re welcome for this experience here, by the way. You won’t get double paizuri classes till your second year~”

 

Amy scoffed. “I’m fine with normal school.”

 

“We’ll see about that~” Cass pulled the cock towards the space between their cleavages. Manny took the hint and slid his cock in between the breasts, making Amy start to pant for breath. Cass just let out a simple purr, amused by her sister’s initial reactions.

 

“So on the first day we get paired with a student of the opposite sex, and must work with them throughout the semester.  Normally you’re stuck with them unless your partner’s absent. My guy, Ethan, didn’t show up one day so I got paired with another group: Manny’s group.”

 

Manny smirked and waved at Amy. She ignored him.

 

“His partner was a curvy redhead named Jessica. Sadly we weren’t allowed to have threesome assignments yet, I had to sit by and wait my turn. I never paid attention to everyone else’s sessions, so wrapped up with Ethan’s cock thrusting between my tits, but... damn, didn’t know I’d get so horny watching someone else. His raging hard cock sliding back and forth up her lube-smeared breasts, glistening with precum...”

 

Amy blushed hard and squirmed wildly. She pulled back but the bra stretched tightly against her back. Before she could react, the bra couldn’t take the tight pull and slung her back into Cass’s chest with a loud smack. As Amy’s head veered in her direction, Cass charged in to lock lips with her to break the impact. Manny’s erection intensified at the shock and throbbed heavily between their smooshed tits.

 

Amy squealed into her sister’s mouth, her cries muffled by Cass’s hungry lips. Manny began to thrust in between their breasts as Cass pawed all over her body and wrestled Amy’s tongue with her own. She kept writhing around, but the more she moved the more their boobs teased the horny cock.

 

Amy couldn’t do anything but pant heavily against her warm mouth, starting to feel lightheaded as these sensations raged all over her body. Her thighs began to quiver, made worse when Cass grinded their hard nipples together. Amy whimpered as her legs moved on their own, rubbing up against her sister to tend to her own aching loins. Cassandra moaned in bliss as she returned the favor, locking her legs around Amy and grinding harshly against her. They both moved into each other, getting moist as they helped each other achieve pleasure.

 

 

Cass eased off of her face and licked from her lips to her cheek, which she gave a soft kiss. “... And he kept thrusting, and thrusting...” She said, whispering in her ear. Manny followed her words by picking up the pace even more. She breathed into Amy’s ear, making her shiver. “Using Jessica’s slutty melons as his personal fucktoys. Her tits wrapped tightly around him, his cockhead peeking in and out of her deep cleavage. He fucked them faster and faster, grabbing hold of them and squeezing tight as he can’t stop moving...”

 

The older sister trailed her hand down Amy’s side, stroking her fingertips over her waist and hips and making her shiver in ecstasy. Soon she drew her finger deep along her inner thigh until she slipped through the tight, soaked opening in her panties to plunge into her sopping cove. Amy shrieked out loudly in pleasure, her eyes welling up as Cass stroked in and out of her tender pussy.

 

 

“And then... suddenly...” Cass said, taking rapid breaths as the buildup neared its climax. “Then he shot out ropes of cum all over the lucky slut...  coating her tits, her face... and a stray shot landed on my cheek...” She looked up to her boyfriend, his cringing face telling it all. His cock throbbed harder and harder between them.

 

She watched her sister in her pleading gaze. Cassandra smirked and slipped another finger into her to thrust in and out faster, taking pride in the way that Amy yelped out in surprise as she fucked her into submission. Cass felt her walls clench up against her, but she gave him a sly grin and pulled herself back to leave her loins unattended.

 

Amy pouted hard at her sister in disappointment. “C-c-come on, sis…”

 

She leaned in and reached her arms around her sister, embracing her. Cass ran her juice-soaken hands through sister’s hair, stroking her tenderly. “Shh… it’s alright, sweetie…”

 

Amy whimpered and laid her head over her shoulder as Cass’s hands drifted down the younger one’s arms to the handcuffs that bound her. “Amy... words won’t do justice... when you get a taste...”

 

Her sister didn’t say a word, the intensity sapping her ability to speak.

 

Manny pounded faster and faster into their tits, his cock throbbing uncontrollably as he began to reach his limit. Cass snapped the handcuffs open and grabbed hold of her hands, pulling them up to their chests to squeeze their breasts together.

 

She moved them up and down over the cock, but Amy stood there limply as she witnessed the lewd act before her. Cass looked into her with pleading eyes, her senses zeroed in on heaving her breasts over the raging cock. Amy locked eye contact with her sister as she jerked off Manny with their breasts.

 

“M-Manny...” Cass pleaded, falling in a rhythm of bouncing against him. She didn’t turn away from her sister as she made her pleads to her boyfriend. “Show her your cum... We need your cum...”

 

He moaned heavily as his girlfriend went at him with full force. He expelled the last of his energy into a final volley of thrusts as the pressure built up to explosive levels in his shaft.

 

Amy felt the tremors of his cock send waves through all their bodies. She watched her sister’s face radiate with anticipation. She looked down their bound chests and at Manny’s cockhead breaching to the surface.  With a deep breath, she gripped tight on Cass’s breasts and tugged them harshly into her.

 

Cass moaned out loud as the cock erupted with a pop, shooting a jet of cum up at her face. She winked with quick reflex as it splattered against her and squeezed their breasts some more to keep jerking them up and down. As another rope spurted Amy’s way she flinched and squinted her eyes. Each bounce of their tits coaxed another shot, so she joined hands with Cass to jerk their tits up and down together.  They kept tittyfucking his spasming cock, spraying the rest of his seed all over their chests like a white chocolate fountain.

 

The bed shook when Manny collapsed on his back. If it weren’t for the bras holding them together, the same would’ve happened to them. They laid their heads on each other’s shoulders for support and spent about a minute just catching their breath.

 

Cassandra smiled and hugged her sister. “Aww, Amy, I’m so proud~! How’d it taste?”

 

“I, uh ...” Amy blushed, realizing she didn’t even think about such a thing. She looked down to one of her hands, seeing a gleaming little pond of fresh semen.

 

Cass giggled. “Welllll, what’re you waiting for silly~?”

 

Amy blushed harder as Cass stared her down in anticipation. She looked into her palm and drew it up to her mouth. She smelled it, taking in the strange musty scent of it. She looked back nervously to her sister, who wouldn’t relent until she tried it. Amy sighed and stuck out her tongue to scoop up a small sample. Really creamy, a little salty. She took another lick, which was enough for her sister to flash a victorious grin.

 

“...It’s... interesting...” She licked her hand clean, bringing more delight to her approving sister. Cass leaned in and licked some cum off of her cheek. Amy fidgeted back, but let her continue cleaning her face. When Cass finished she leaned in for another kiss and Amy tasted the cum all over her tongue. She leaned into her and accepted the kiss eagerly, suckling her tongue and savoring the essence.

 

When they finished, Cass eased off. “Hmm, I think I missed a spot~” She said, looking down at their breasts hungrily. Amy giggled a little, finally getting the hang of things. Cass reached around Amy’s back to undo her side of bra, and Amy followed suit and unhooked Cass’s side of the bra.

 

With both of them free, they pulled the tattered, cum stained bra off between them to expose everything underneath. Their white-drenched bosoms hung over Manny’s exhausted penis that had been sitting there the whole time. “Poor baby...” Cass said, smirking. She took hold of Amy and guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, out of the way of Manny to let him rest.

 

“Now, where were we...” Cassandra grinned slyly and leaned into Amy’s chest, burying her face between her breasts. Amy giggled as she burrowed her face into her cleavage, then dragged her tongue aimlessly around all over. Amy wriggled around as Cass tended to every inch of her chest, circling her tongue teasingly around her nipples.

 

She couldn’t handle the teasing any longer. Amy took hold of her arms and gently pushed Cass downward, making her tongue trail down her belly as she lowered her deeper and deeper across her body. The older sis giggled against her soft skin as she got the hint and made her way down between her legs. She propped a chin over her covered crotch and looked up at Cass with lust.

 

Amy purred as her sister rubbed her face against her hidden entrance. Cass gave the center of her panties a light kiss before she opened her mouth and gripped the top edge of the panties with her teeth. Amy braced herself as she dragged her garments down her thighs, sliding them across her legs until she pulled them to her ankles. Cass kept the silk apparel there instead of pulling them off her feet, letting them keep her legs tied together as she ducked under them and emerged between her legs.

 

Cass greeted her bare pussy, savoring the scent up close and the sight of her dripping in anticipation. Amy clamped her legs over her sister, her thighs arced over her shoulders and legs draped against her back. Cass stuck out her tongue and dragged up her slit, licking her like an ice cream cone. Amy moaned and held the back of her head, caressing her hair as she went down on her.

 

They both let out sensual moans as Cass breached her tongue into her, swirling it around to taste her warm sweetness. Amy pulled her face in deeper, so she responded by wrapping her hands around her hips and squeezing her soft tush. Amy flailed her legs around over her shoulders, kicking the panties off of her ankles and dropping them over the covers. Cass stroked both of her outer thighs as she teased her lap. She emerged for a moment to take a breath, then dived back at her and went to stimulate her clit.

 

“Ohh… Cass…” she mewled, digging her nails in her sister’s hair as she received the sensual oral that drove her crazy. Amy squirmed all over her body, rocking her hips against Cass’s face as she feasted on her. All of a sudden, Cass reeled off of her and hoisted herself up, pushing back Amy’s thighs and making her plop on her back, making the mattress’s springs squeak as a tremor rocked through the bed.

 

Amy gasped in shock as she staggered back, but couldn’t regain her posture before Cass pounced in and relentlessly fingerfucked her. She squealed out as she got played with harder than ever before, panting deeply for breath and digging her fingers into the bedsheets.

 

“Mmm, you like that sis~?” Cass said, laying her head casually on Amy’s thigh as she kept up the rhythm. “You think you could go for some fun like this more often~?”

 

She blushed as she furiously molested her. “I-I, umm. M-maybe… Ahh…” Amy heaved her whole body up and down against her sister’s thrust. She closed her eyes and laid back, soaking in the sensation. “Getting… close…”

 

Cass giggled and drove herself back and forth into her some more. “Feels great, doesn’t it? Don’t you wish your big sister could tend to your body more often?”

 

“Yes… y-yes…” Amy sunk low against the sheets, tugging at the sheets below her as she started to get quiet, keeping her eyes slammed shut and only letting out quiet peeps. “C-Cass… Cassandra…”

 

She couldn’t help herself but let out a little squeal, taking much delight in how much she pleased Amy. Cass slipped her touch out of her and leaned her face back in, giving her clit a kiss before she swirled her fingertip around it and dove her tongue back into her soft cove. She moaned as she lapped up the sweet nectar and felt Amy’s walls tighten up around her.

 

“Oh, Amy… Cum for me, sweetie… Let it all out…”

 

She flicked her tongue all around her wetness, lashing around her pussy without mercy. Amy couldn’t hold herself in anymore and a burst of moans exploded from her lips. She wrapped her arms around Cass and buried her deep in her lap, rocking her hips against her succulent mouth that brought her to the brink of climax.

 

“C… Ca…” Amy fidgeted from the waist down as she began to spasm. “…Cassssss!!!”

 

All of a sudden the full taste of sweet nectar rushed into Cass’s mouth as Amy came hard against her face. The big sister let out muffled moans as she lapped up her essence, but soon had to emerge from her lap to pant for breath. Amy’s lower body continued to twitch in pleasure, so Cass penetrated her once more to milk her out with in and out rhythm.

 

Amy writhed around there in her orgasm, practically rolling around over the bed. The thrust of her hips waned slower and slower as her sister coaxed every last drop out of her. She leaned her head back, her vision blurring a little with a sense of lightheadedness. Both girls laid sprawled over each other across the bed, taking a moment to recover from the excitement.

 

Once Cass got her bearings straight, she shifted over to lay on her side next to Amy, and leaned her face in next to her. It took a moment for Amy to even realize she was right there, but when she saw her she immediately leaned in to lock lips with her. Cass purred into the kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue and making sure she got a good taste of her own juices.

 

Amy moaned into her and tried to dive deeper against her, but all of a sudden Cass drew herself back away from her, parting her lips from hers. Amy flashed a pouty gleam in her eye as she snatched the affection away.

 

 “Now, now...” Cass said, “You said it yourself, you’re not joining the academy. It’d be a shame if we got used to this, it’s not like you’ll ever be around here long-”

 

“H-hey, wait a sec...” Amy pleading, making Cass smirk.

 

“Hmm? Change of heart?”

 

“I, uh, it’s just that...” Amy looked out into empty space, trying to gather some thoughts. “I mean ... you’re my sister, it’d be a shame if I only got to see you during the holidays...”

 

“Oh? So what’re you saying?”

 

Amy paused for a long while, looking down avoiding her gaze. Eventually she sighed. “Well, umm, I’m sure this school’s alright... It has a beautiful view of Lake Titicaca and all...”

 

Cass smiled warmly and embraced her sister. “So you’ll enroll?”

 

She faltered back on hearing those words. Amy looked at her beaming face, knowing she couldn’t disappoint her. She took a deep breath and readied herself to let out the magic word. “...Sure.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started as an idea for a hentai caption for my nsfw tumblr blog, but it kind of blew out of proportion. I figured tying over five thousand words to a lewd pic might be a bit overkill. The name for the title was suggested by a lewd friend of mine, so props to her :D


End file.
